In the use of candles, it is often necessary or desirable to periodically cut or trim the wick of a candle in order to maintain the wick at a desired or optimum length for relighting of the candle. Maintaining the wick at an optimum length may prevent the candle from being consumed too rapidly and may also prevent or minimize the formation of unconsumed wax surrounding the wick as the wick burns down through the wax of the candle. Therefore, various cutting devices such as scissors have been used to trim candle wicks. However, conventional cutting devices may have various drawbacks which render their use for trimming candle wicks undesirable. For example, many cutting devices which are commonly used to trim candle wicks may require that a user physically touch the wick as it is cut and/or as the severed wick is carried to a trash receptacle to be discarded. However, smut from the wick may contaminate the hands or fingers as the wick is removed from the candle and carried. Moreover, touching the wick may be particularly undesirable if the wick is severed after use of the candle, when the wick may still be hot to the touch.
Accordingly, a wick trimmer which can be used to trim a candle wick and retain the severed wick until subsequent disposal may be desirable for some applications.